Rainbow's Secret
by The Littlest Pony
Summary: Our little Dashie has a secret that may cause her to never be trusted, even by her best friends, ever again.  Reuploaded due to previous errors


_**Rainbow's Secret**_

Chapter One: Dash's Beginning

Rainbow Dash zoomed past the clouds, laughing as she went. She was young, barely even out of diapers, but she was already the fastest flyer in PonyVille. Her rainbow mane flew past her shoulders and barely touched the place where her Cutie Mark would one day be. But she didn't care when it came, because she was sure that her talent was flying. She darted amongst the clouds, the sun gleaming down on her pastel blue coat. "Dashie, come back!" A young Rarity jumped up and down below her, crying out. All of a sudden, a blue magic blast sprouted from her unicorn horn and towards Rainbow Dash, who dodged it and did a sideways barrel roll. She lost her balance and fell towards the ground. She hit the grass with a loud thump.

"Sorry!" Rarity squealed, trotting towards her friend. "Nah, I'm okay." Rainbow Dash stood up and brushed the dirt from her shoulders. "Dashie! Your flank!" Rarity cried. Rainbow's flank glowed and her Cutie Mark of a cloud with rainbow lightning appeared. "Wow!" Rarity jumped up and down. Rainbow Dash nodded. "Cool. Hey, Rare, I gotta take off. I have lots of practicing to do if I wanna live up to this thing." The young mare spread her wings and prepared to take off. "Okay, see ya Dashie!" Rarity trotted off in the other direction. Rainbow Dash sprung into the air and started winding through the clouds again.

Rainbow Dash flew about the sky. She passed over Rarity's shop and noticed the white unicorn standing outside gathering scattered ribbon. Rainbow couldn't help thinking to herself about how she and Rarity had been friends years back. She laughed to herself. How did she ever get along with such a prissy pony? She continued to wind through the clouds. All of a sudden, something smashed into her side and spun her around in the sky. She fell to the ground.

"Where am I?" This wasn't any part of PonyVille she knew about. It certainly wasn't Canterlot, and it didn't look much like the Everfree forest. Everything was dark, and a creaky old three-story building sat near a grove of scary, wrangled trees. Rainbow Dash, being the type of pony she was, brushed off any fear and approached the building. As she got closer, she saw that the windows were shattered and the old wooden door had a musty looking glass panel at the very top. Red curtains that were torn and dirty covered the windows. Rainbow wasn't scared, but she sure was creeped out.

She lifted a hoof to knock on the door, but when she did the wood just crumbled. Rainbow shrunk back as the door fell down around her, splattering splinters of wood everywhere. She stepped inside the building. Inside, a set of creaky, untrustworthy-looking stairs led up into another hall. She looked around the room. It was empty and looked like something straight out of Equestria's scariest horror movie. Something moved in the corner ever so slightly. Rainbow Dash jumped back, then brushed off the fear. "It's nothing." She told herself. "Just a house. A creepy, old, wooden, creaky, haunted house." She trotted quietly over to the corner and looked around. She saw nothing except for a dirty old clothing hamper. It rattled.

Rainbow peered inside the hamper. She moved aside some dirty, old-looking, worn out clothes and looked in further. All of a sudden, something sprang from the hamper and pinned her down. Okay, now she was scared. "Please, don't kill me! I didn't do anything! I didn't disrupt your grave!" She hid her face, trying not to look at the thing. "What are you talking about?" A voice scowled. Rainbow uncovered her eyes and looked up. A navy blue unicorn pony with a light blue mane stood above her. "Who are you?" Rainbow asked. "I'm Ni-um, I mean, I'm Lunaaaaaaaar Eclipse!" "Can I call you Luna, for short?" "NO!" The pony snapped. "But you can call me Lunar." "Sweet name. I'm Rainbow Dash, but you can call me Dashie." "Dashie?" "If you don't like it, I'm cool with either Rainbow or Dash."

Lunar sighed. "Alright, I'll call you Dash." She said. "Okay, now can you unpin me, please, Lunar?" Rainbow struggled to get free. Lunar pushed her hooves into her shoulders. "I will release you, but you must promise not to tell anypony what you saw here. You can't speak about me, say my name, or speak of this house or this forest. If you do, I will find you and destroy you." She growled. "I promise!" Rainbow squealed. "Fine." Lunar released her grip on the young mare. Rainbow Dash stood up. "Hey, can I come visit sometimes? By myself, I mean." "If you help me with my plans." Lunar replied. "Well, what plans?" "I won't say yet, just promise you will help, no matter what happens or who's involved." "I promise." "Okay, no go!" Lunar shoved Rainbow out the door and ran upstairs. "Tell nopony!" Her voice echoed in Rainbow Dash's head as she flew back home.

_Author's Note:_

_Well, here it is. I'm sure most of you know who Lunar really is, but I'm not trying to hide it. I'm using irony, really. So here it is. Dashie's little secret. Enjoy._


End file.
